Recently, with progression of the science technology, electric kinds of products and their accessories are applied popularly more and more, and improved towards a design direction with a lightweight and compact size, so as to increase the convenience. Due to the minimizations of the electric kinds of products and their accessories, the assembly of the electric products and accessories is becoming more difficult. For conveniently assembling an electric kind of product and its accessories, generally all parts of the electric kind of product and its accessories are installed inside a case of the electric kind of product and its accessories, and then a top cover is used to close the case after the installation.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B which are structural schematic views of an electric kind of product and its accessories, a top cover 10 is disposed on a case 11, used for closing the case 11. A button 12 is disposed on the top cover 10 and is connected with a lock latch 13 which is disposed inside the top cover 10 and located under the button 12. An engaging portion 14 corresponding to the lock latch 13 is disposed on the case 11. The lock latch 13 can tightly lock the engaging portion 14, so as to fix the top cover 10 on the case 11. When it is necessary to move the top cover 10 out from the case 11, the button 12 is pushed to drive the lock latch 13 being disengaged from the engaging portion 14, so that the top cover 10 is released from the case 11, and the top cover 10 can be moved out from the case 11 to accomplish a disassembly of the top cover 10.
However, when pushing the button 12, the lock latch 13 is frequently stuck, and cannot be disengaged from the engaging portion 14. It causes difficulty of dissembling the top cover 10.